Pokemon Aquamarine
by Amelu
Summary: Everyday in the world of Pokemon an Adventure is started. A bright new young trainer trying to accomplish their own dream. In this story we will be following one of them. Aqua and his friends encounter many of the mysteries the world of Pokemon holds
1. Mantine VS Elekid

In world not like our own, creatures and humans coexist in harmony. A beautiful land of wonders and as we would call it magic that hold the key too many of life's mysteries. Wondrous creatures known as Pokémon roam the lands freely. Though there are many who take advantage of them, there are many who befriend them and work along side them to accomplish dreams. Everyday someone new steps out into this world starting a journey knowing that they are one step closer to accomplishing their dreams. Actually this brings us to the start of our story, into the busy streets of a city named after a shade of blue, Cerulean City. In A city that shows off the natural beauty of water, fountains that dot the town, even the weather helps to paint the perfect beach scene.

A young boy is found running across the busy sidewalk of cerulean city, package in hand. He stops at a street light bouncing impatiently, he finally decides to just bolt across the street disrupting traffic. After a couple apologizes he continues his dash, clutching the box closely. His steps slow down when he comes across a couple of kids only slightly older then himself. They are holding red an white spherical objects. His walks comes to a complete halt and he is standing off in the far corner of a shop watching from the side lines as one of the kids throws up the object. "A Pokémon battle" his eyes grow wider at the site of the large manta ray appearing in a bright light. The manta rays trainer begins a pep talk to the Pokémon.

"Okay Mantine you've got this!" the Mantine begins to wiggle happily, but with a bit of confidence. The next trainer stares back with a grin.

"A Mantine huh, well I've got something for that" He too throws up his ball and just like the other trainers a bright light escapes it and a creatures is standing in its place is a small yellow animal whose ears resemble a plug. "Alright ELEKID!" the other trainer seems unfazed even with the match up. Our main character has seemed to take a seat now watching the battle with a puzzled look.

"This shouldn't be a long battle, A Mantine, flying water, against Elekids electricity" he places the package in his lap. The trainers begin their commands and the Pokémon begin to listen

"Okay then I'll just start!, Elekid thunder punch!" the small creature begins to run and pick up speed. Leaping into the air it reaches up over Mantine's head. "Now come straight down on it!" Elekid does just that but is surprised to find out that Mantine has dodged effortlessly.

"Now Mantine PSYBEAM!" the manta rays antennas touch and a colorful blast comes from them, hitting Elekid straight on. He is thrown back and lands hard in the sand dirt flying up all around. "Good job Mantine now water pulse!" The antennas arch now and a blue orb appears between them, it is then quickly fired at the landing spot of Elekid.

"PROTECT!" A green light flashes and sand is shot up and fills the air, when it clears Elekid is up with its arms crossed a green ball surrounding him. "Not gonna get us that easy" the trainer says pumping his fist into the air. "Now it's our turn, Elekid Thunder Bolt!" Elekid begins to spark, and his ears begin to glow as he charges up"

"Another electric attack, get ready Mantine, use Mud Sport" The trainer points toward the landing spot of water pulse, where the sand has been dampened. Mantine dives into the directed spot covering it's self in the mud.

"You're ours now! Go for it Elekid" the other trainer points towards the muddy area and Elekid lets out a stream of electric bolts that land right into the designated spot.

The boy is leaning forward now,

"It's gotta be over, no way a Mantine took that" he says in an awed whisper. He looks over to Mantine's trainer who hasn't budged, he actually begins to smile.

"AQUA JET!" and if right on cue Mantine comes flying out of the mud surrounded by a stream of water tackling Elekid right into the ocean ahead of them. "You're in our terrain now" Opposing trainer begins to sweat a bit, knowing that Mantine is much faster in water then on land, even against its weakness the battle could go anyway now.

"You've seem to have forgotten that in water electricity gains a boost as well!" Elekid floats to the top and begins to swim in place, but Mantine is no where to be found. Minutes go by and none of the trainers have made a move, finally one of them gets impatient "Fine then, if you're not going to do anything we will, Elekid, Discharge!" Elekid starts glowing blue and a felid of electricity is carried out through the water.

"Mantine get out of there!, BOUNCE!" Mantine swims to the surface jetting out of the water, taking on the look as if it were flying, it then comes down on Elekid who has finished up discharge. They both are taken under by the incoming current. "don't let it get away, whirlpool Mantine" the water begins to swirl and soon is risen up into the air a vortex is formed with Elekid in it slowly making it's way to the middle.

"Elekid Mantine is in there it takes one good electric attack, THUNDER BOLT!" Elekid struggles to stay float not able to initiate the command.

The opposing trainer begins to grin "game set and match, Mantine use confuse ray" The whirlpool flashes a bright pink and the water explodes both Pokémon fall back into the ocean, Mantine swiftly swims to the surface as Elekid has a lost look on his face and has no control of his body, he is unable to swim.

Elekid's trainer sighs in defeat "return Elekid" he points the red and white sphere back at the Pokémon a red light zaps the Elekid and it is returned to its resting spot inside the ball.

The opposing trainer runs out into the water to be met with mantine tackling him to the sandy shoreline "Great job Mantine! You did it!" they hug and he returns it as well. The trainers exchange handshakes and praise, but our character has long been gone.

"I'm so dead, all because I stopped to watch that battle!" he stops at a large building's doors, he reaches into his pockets and begins to fiddle with keys. "C'mon which one is it" he finally finds what he is looking for but the door is opened before he has a chance to use them. Our main character is met faced to face with orange hair and green eyes that are not too happy.

"Aqua where have you been?" the boy fumbles with the box as he begins to think up a story.

"Well Misty, uh…you see there was this battle" Aqua is unable to finish is sentence before Misty snatches the box from him

"Honestly Aqua I don't care, I gave you specific instructions straight to the store and back, now the professor is already hear and he doesn't have any tea to drink" Misty hurries off into the house, Aqua trudging along behind her.

The two enter a large living area, where three adults are sitting on the blue colored sofas. "We brought the tea!" Misty announces happily, she runs into the kitchen to prepare it.

Aqua walks over to a sofa on the way end of the room and slumps down into it deep in thought. "That Mantine" he whispers to himself. The oldest of the adults who occupies the room is shaking his head.

"I told her I didn't need the tea, I'm fine with out it" he sighs "She thinks I'm some old windbag, I'm professor Oak! I still got it!" the other much younger adult sitting next to him nods she seems very calm and kept together, a bookish look to her.

Misty comes back in minutes later with a tray of tea "Sorry it took so long, Aqua got distracted bringing it home" she looks over to the sofa to find Aqua's back turned to her, him ignoring every word she has said.

Oak takes his tea before asking "Distracted from what" Aqua blushes. Misty looks over at Aqua, along with everyone else in the room. Feeling the stares of the party he says a battle. "AH, there is no harm in watching a good battle my dear boy" Oak says hardily the lady next to him nods. "Mind on telling us a bit of it?"

Aqua perks up a bit, sitting up and turning to face the others, he begins to tell them about the battle. "There was a Mantine, and an Elekid and you know how Mantine is water flying the battle was definitely in Elekids favor, cuz Elekid is a electric type and that is double effective on Mantine, but Mantine covered it's self using mud sport which weakens electricity and then…" Aqua goes on like that for a good couple minutes before realizing he is talking too much, slowly quieting down, he suddenly becomes shy in front of the professor.

Professor Oak seems intrigued though, he grins and then lets out a loud laugh "you know, you're very educated when it comes to the topic of Pokémon, but living with a gym leader you would be" Misty smiles triumphantly and takes a seat next to Aqua.

"Thank you sir" Aqua says quickly sitting up straight. Oak gets up and begins to tell a story about a boy who also new his stuff much like Aqua.

"His name was green, my grandson" Oak looks down at the empty tea cup, "He's the viridian gym leader now, but he never really seems to be around" He takes on a saddened look but it quickly disappears "I get so over excited when I see a youngster like yourself so caught up in Pokémon" his grin is back but stronger.

Misty begins patting Aqua's head "He's been into Pokémon as long as I can remember" her comment has a bragging tone to it "He even helps around the gym training some of our water types".

Oak nods slowly listening intently he finally coughs to signal he has come to some type of decision, the lady next to him pulls out a note pad jotting down some words.

"Misty this has been a wonderful visit I must say, but I am needed in Celedon City for a pokedex convention" Misty begins to take up the tea cups smiling as she does

"Well professor it was nice having you, tell Red I said hello if you ever do run into him" the professor lets out a huff

"He and that grandson of mine don't pay me any mind anymore" he stands up and walks toward Aqua extending his hand "It was nice meeting you lad"

Aqua shakes it grinning "likewise sir". Oak smiles and turns to Misty he walks up to her and begins whispering some words into her ear. She has a look of surprise on her face and nods reluctantly; the two make their way into the kitchen. Aqua is left in the living room with Oaks assistant. He shifts nervously and clears his throat. The woman finally looks up and smiles

"The professor has taken a liking to you" Aqua grins "he gets over excited when meeting kids like you" she stands up placing the notebook in her small purse. "This was a nice meeting" she gives a small wave before walking out the front door.

The living room is quiet now and Aqua has noticed that the talking in the kitchen has also stopped as well. He hears foot steps approaching the living room "Aqua come in here please the professor has something to ask you" Misty says standing at the door frame. Aqua quickly springs up and walks into the kitchen to face the two adults.

"When you see a battle my boy, what Is the first thing that comes to mind" Oak faces Aqua and his face is strong and stern. Aqua doesn't hesitate he quickly opens up his mouth and blurts out when first seeing a battle he is most interested in seeing the trainer and their Pokémon bond, then the outcome of the battle itself.

"Today's battle taught me something else, a good match up can be outweighed by a great technique, even if you do have the type advantage you can still lose if your opponent is one step ahead of you" he face is beaming with inspiration as he says this. Oak nods furiously grinning widely all the while

"I have made my decision!" he grabs Aqua's hand and shakes it "I must ask you a great favor, I have something that I must deliver to the island of Cinnabar, to an old friend of mine" Aqua looks at him quizzically. "Ah, but wait my friend I'm not finished, Yes I could ask many of my workers to deliver it but the journey wouldn't be as worthwhile to them as to someone like… you" Aqua's eyes widen and his mouth falls open

"B-but I can't I don't have any Pokémon and what about Misty and-" he is cut off by Oak shushing him.

"I know you don't that's where I come in, I always carry around some display Pokémon with me I could lend you one just for this" Aqua looks toward Misty looking for some type of approval but she is avoiding his gaze. "And your sister has already agreed, that something like this could really open you up to the rest of the world" Misty begins to smile and nods.

"The Professor has convinced me" Aqua lunges forward colliding with Misty they embrace each other in a strong hug. "It won't be easy though Aqua"

"I know"

"So do you think you're ready" Misty pulls away. Oak steps in

"Of course he is, he's spent a lot time around a gym for Pete sake" The door opens and the assistant returns trading in her small purse for a larger suitcase.

"Here you go sir" she hands the case to the professor who places it on the table and begins to unlock it. "I'm actually shaking, and I'm not the one receiving the Pokémon"

The suit case opens revealing five rows of three poke balls. Oak begins to look over every individual ball putting in a lot of thought on which one to choose. Aqua is standing close by watching every poke ball go up and then be placed back. "I want it to be a good match, we don't want you fighting with your partner and not delivering my package" he chuckles. "AH" a Pokémon that would make your sister proud". He hands the poke ball to Aqua who holds it tightly he is in disbelief. "Try it out boy!" The group runs out side giving Aqua some distance, he walks a little further before swinging and sending the ball soaring high up into the air

"POKE BALL GO!" he yells beaming with joy. The ball opens up and a bright light is released zapping the ground and leaving a figure that later forms. Standing with its back to the boy is a turtle shelled Pokémon it turns around slightly

"Squirtle" It smiles, happy to stretch it's legs. Aqua runs over to its side grasping it in a tight hug, it squirms a bit trying to take in air.

"I can't believe it, it's a Squirtle!" Aqua looks back at the gang and Oak is glowing with what could only be called pride.

"It never gets old to see that kind of reaction" He walks up to Aqua and Squirtle standing behind them "it's best you get inside it's getting late, and you must prepare because tomorrow you start out on your journey to Cinnabar Island" With that he walks past the two waving and laughing, The assistant says her good byes and congratulates Aqua before heading off as well. Misty stands in the background watching the sun set behind her younger sibling who just this morning was an eleven year old boy and by tomorrow would be a Pokémon trainer.


	2. Squirtle, The Tiny Turtle Pokemon

**Authors Notes**

**Well this is my first official Hi! this is also my first time ever really writting something and posting it up on a site so, i am kind of nervous but I must say it's really fun. I have had the idea for pokemon Aquamarine for a while now, though the main characters name started out like Ameru but keeping with the tradtion of the pokemon games I have changed it. This chapter is short becuase I was just looking for a way to get Aqua out of the house, so thats what this is. I'm just glad the story seems like it is going somewhere. Lastly my goal for writing this is I am hoping to make some type of fan comic out of it and I just want to get the story written out. Thank you to all of you who have read so far, feel free to tell me what you think. **

"Aqua we don't have all day, the professor gave you a precise schedule to follow" Misty says tapping her foot impatiently. She walks over to the boy's room knocking furiously. "Hey, did you here me! If you want to catch the ferry that will be in pallet town you got to get going!" The door swings open crashing into the wall behind it. Aqua appears grinning ear to ear, his green eyes gleaming with delight and matching his new outfit. He wears a white sleeveless jacket, similar to an Eskimo Parka, but much lighter, to match the jacket is a pair of goggles place tightly around his head.

"How do I look?" Misty stares at her brother curiously.

"The outfit definitely is your size, and looks nice." She starts to circle him. "Why the swimming trunks?" she looks up to catch her brothers grin growing.

"There my favorite pair of shorts" Misty shrugs this comment off and looks into Aqua's room.

"Where is Squirtle?"

"You're gonna have to be patient, it's a surprise" with that Aqua runs back into his room, slamming the door in his older sister's face. She begins to hear fumbling and some whispers. "Alright, here he is!" the door is kicked open once more swinging. Misty is met face to face with an annoyed Squirtle.

"Why is there a bandanna on his head?" she looks at Aqua quizzically. Her brother begins to bounce happily

"Doesn't it look awesome?!" He grips Squirtle in a tighter hug. Misty's expression begins to sour. She snatches Squirtle from Aqua's hands, coaxing it through its grief.

"It's okay, I'll fix this" she removes the cloth from atop the Pokémon's head and begins wrapping it around its neck. "If it must wear the bandanna, then this way is the way to do it" she puts Squirtle down who begins to look over the new design.

"Squirtle!" he says smiling, delighted with the bandana's new placement. Aqua lets out a disappointed sigh.

"I preferred it the other way, but it still looks fine, I guess" he bends down allowing Squirtle to climb up on his back. "Were ready!" he gives Misty a thumbs up, Squirtle mimicking him on his shoulder. Misty nods and the group makes its way down the stairs as Misty begins to list off all the things she packed in Aqua's bag from the night before.

"Under wear and this" she pulls out a red and blue colored flat gadget. Aqua gives her a confused look. "It's a pokedex" she says predicting his question.

"A pokedex" he repeats, "What for?" he asks taking the device, and flipping it around in his hands. Misty takes it back and opens it pointing it to Squirtle.

"Squirtle the Tiny Turtle Pokémon" the device begins speaking, it goes on listing facts about squirtles their habitat and their attacks.

"Oooohhh" Aqua and Squirtle both carefully take the object "It talks" Aqua says pressing some random buttons on the object. Misty shakes her head, taking a deep breath she hands Aqua a full bag of Pokémon food.

"Courtesy of Brock, had him send it over this morning"

"Tell him thanks for me will ya" Aqua says placing the food in his small bag pack. Misty shakes her head.

"You tell him, you headed that way" she says as they head to the front door. The room soon grows quiet. Misty slows her pace, trying to salvage any seconds she can before her sibling is to leave. Aqua begins to look around the familiar room, just yesterday he had woken up to Misty Yelling and cleaning the house, something about a professor and tea. Today he was leaving to go out on his own for the very first time. Ever since he had been dropped off by his father he had always been around Misty, she was a sister and a mother to him, sure they had some of the maids but Misty wasn't one too keep a lot around. So it had always been just them.

"You're sure you'll be alright"

"I should be asking you that question, I'll be fine" she pulls him into a tight hug. "Please Aqua, be safe" he puts his arms around her burying his face in her chest he begins to nod slowly.

"I will, I promise sis"

"Well you better get going, remember to call okay" Aqua nods and opens the large front double doors. He turns and looks at Misty with an unsure look. "Don't worry about me, I'm going to call over Erika and just hang out, maybe do a little shopping" she assures him turning around and heading deeper into the house. Aqua's eyes begin to swell and he quickly wipes them before dashing out the front door holding Squirtle tightly.

"I'm gonna make you proud sis!" With that our Heroes journey begins.

Aqua keeps running every step feels like a mile he has ran away from his familiar home. He passes the beach where just yesterday he had witnessed the battle, it is empty now but the feel of yesterday's event still hangs heavily in the air. His pace slows and he begins to fall into a walk. "Soon I'll be battling just like those two" he says wiping the left over tears from his eyes. He pulls Squirtle from his shoulder holding him he smiles. "Were gonna be great Squirtle". Squirtle smiles delighted, He places him back onto his shoulder and starts to advance toward the city exit.

"Aqua!" Aqua turns around at the sound of his voice and is thrown to the ground. The two boys struggle to get up stuck in one another's limbs. "Sorry about that, but I've been looking all over for you" Aqua slowly collects himself holding his head. He blinks open his eyes and catches the smile of a friend.

"What the heck Albert!" he slowly rises reaching for Squirtle. Squirtle is quickly snatched up by Albert who is staring at the Pokémon in awe. The two get into a small tussle over the turtle, a tussle that Aqua ends up losing.

"Wow a Pokémon huh? How'd ya get it" Albert shakes the Pokémon and Squirtle retreats into the safety of its shell. Aqua grabs Squirtle with a look of annoyance

"Actually I got it from Professor Oak" he says this with a bit of arrogance. Albert gives him an unsure look and begins to circle the boy. After a couple seconds he bursts out in laughter.

"And now you're going on an adventure with your new Pokémon, am I right?" this comment is loaded with sarcasm. Aqua's face begins to burn red as his anger rises. "It's funny, because just last year Jade left on his Pokémon adventure"

"What does that have to do with anything!?" Aqua retorts angrily. Albert shrugs and brushes off the argument

"No reason to get so mad, I'm just saying plus you do have the same starter Pokémon he picked" Albert gives Aqua a smirk this sends Aqua on a screaming rampage, after a couple minutes his yelling calms to seething.

"You're just mad because I have a POKEMON and you don't" Aqua grins in triumph, and with that begins to head off. He is once more stopped by Albert.

"That would be true if I didn't have a Pokémon, and since you think you're hot stuff, then prove it" Albert says stepping toward Aqua as a means of challenge. He reaches into his pocket pulling out a poke ball. This catches Aqua's attention; he had never seen Albert with a poke ball before so this was completely a surprise to him. He turns and faces Squirtle with a look of determination  
"Ready for that first battle buddy"

**Authors Notes**

**And that is Chapter two, three should be coming up shortly another battle scene Aqua's first**

**thanks again.**


End file.
